


Academy Shenanigans

by BanditCoone



Series: Eclipse [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Music, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prank Wars, Roommates, SHIELD Academy (Marvel), Violins, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanditCoone/pseuds/BanditCoone
Summary: Short, fluffy fics that cover Cass/17-4's time at SHIELD Academy.
Series: Eclipse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754188





	1. Music

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute since I've been able to write. I've already got some more chapters ready for this work, and more to write. As always, feel free to comment and let me know what you think. (Also, if you're new- check out the other parts of this series! It'll make a lot more sense if you do!)

Academy Shenanigans I: Music

Cass was following her routine. She still needed time to get more acclimated to life at SHIELD Academy, but she was managing. She attended all her classes and studied diligently. She spent her free time with Austin and Audrey. She had things figured out.

Sure, she was curious about the world outside of the academy, but it wasn't like she could leave. She was around 90% sure that if she did someone would call animal control, anyway. She settled for more studying, reasoning that once she became an agent she would see plenty of the outside world.

She came back from the library one night to see Austin and Audrey sprawled out on the floor with their textbooks and homework scattered around them. She noticed a small metal box plugged into the wall to Austin’s right that appeared to be making strange noises.

“Hey, Cass,” Audrey greeted, not looking up from her notes. Austin gave her a small wave and a smile.

“What’s that?” Cass pointed to the box as she set her bag down on her bed.

“This?” Austin asked, holding it up. He raised an eyebrow. “It's a radio. Haven't you seen one before?”

She shook her head. “What're the sounds it’s making?”

“You’ve never heard music before?!?”

That launched Austin into a half-hour long explanation on what music was and a brief coverage on the history of radio. While informative, it didn't help her understand much. Some of the names of musical pieces he listed sounded familiar but she couldn't recall any instances of music in the facility.

“Y’know, I play an instrument,” Austin said at one point.

“Really? What is it?” Cass asked.

“He plays violin. His dad made him do it,” Audrey supplied. There was a slight humorous tone to her voice as she said it.

“Firstly, it is a fiddle. Second, my dad only suggested it. I was the one who chose to learn.”

“Right, that's why you complained about your lessons all through middle school.”

Austin and Audrey squabbled for a moment before Cass asked, “Can you play it? Please?”

Austin looked surprised at her request. After a moment, he smiled and nodded, scrambling off to his dorm to fetch the instrument.

“I thought that you’d heard music before this, honestly,” Audrey said while they waited. “Heck, I thought you played an instrument.”

“Why?” Cass was intrigued.

“When you get nervous, you tap out piano pieces. I didn't realize it at first, but then I recognized the movements. It looks just like when my little sister plays.”

“Wow. I… don't remember ever learning piano, but then again I don't remember much of anything from the facility so-”

Austin suddenly burst into the room, black instrument case in hand. 

“Got it!”

Cass watched as he gently lifted the fiddle out of its case. It was a deep brown- almost black- color, and shimmered slightly in the light as Austin moved. He placed it on his shoulder and rested his chin on the edge, drawing the bow across the strings.

To say he was good would be an understatement. His fingers danced across the strings flawlessly as he played a melody. The sound varied from shrill high notes to deep, almost sad ones. She felt entranced as he continued to play.

“Wow,” she said once he had finished. “That was… amazing!”

“Thanks!” He grinned. “You should hear my dad play sometime, though. He used to do it competitively. Had a perfect record ‘till some guy in Georgia beat him.” 

“Not bad, violin boy,” Audrey teased.

The three lapsed into their usual conversation.  
*****  
“Hey, Austin?” Cass asked as they were walking to class the next morning.

“Yeah?”

“How can I learn music?”

“Depends. What do you want to play?”

She shrugged.

“Well, I got a guitar somewhere in my room. We can start with that?” He offered.

“We can start with that.”


	2. Prank War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass engages in the art of war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next installment in the misadventures of Cass, Austin, and Audrey! I’ve got some more ideas for future fics, so stay tuned. (Also if you’re new, consider checking out the other parts! This’ll make more sense if you do!) Feel free to comment and let me know what you think!

Academy Shenanigans II: Prank War  
Austin and Audrey enter the dorm in light conversation, eventually settling in the latter’s room. They’re discussing plans for their upcoming winter break when they hear a clicking noise coming from somewhere inside the room.

“What is that?” Audrey asks, scanning the room for any source of the noise.

“I think it’s coming from... the vents?” 

Suddenly the vent cover on the ceiling rattles and falls off and a mass of white fur comes hurtling into the room.

“Cass?!” The two bark in alarm.

“Oh, hey guys!” The wolf grins and gets to her feet. “Hey uh, quick question. Is the door locked?”

“Uh... yeah? Why?” Audrey asks, concern creeping into her voice.

“Oh god, did you do something?” 

“Well,” Cass starts, “you remember last week? I got revenge.”

The two recall it clearly. Wheeler- Austin’s roommate- had shot a water balloon filled with neon pink paint directly at Cass. She’d had bright stains coating her fur for nearly four days afterward. Audrey made the mistake of telling her about the frequent prank wars between students in an attempt to cheer her up. It seemed like she’d unintentionally started one.

“Okay, what SPECIFICALLY did you do??” Austin demands.

Loud banging sounds through the dorm suddenly. The pounding increases and the trio can make out Wheeler screaming.

“WHERE IS SHE?!”

“Nobody’s home!” Cass shouts as the hammering on the door gets louder.

“Okay, genuinely, what did you do?!?” Audrey growls.

“I may or may not have gotten into the vent above his room and axe-bombed it.”

Austin’s eyes go wide. “I have to sleep there, Cass!”

Wheeler is now hitting the door so hard that it’s shaking in its frame.

“He shouldn’t have started the war. It’s his fault,” Cass says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment! And thanks for reading my fic :)


End file.
